Deslocado
by Hllct
Summary: Depois de receber uma nova vida, Aiolia pode finalmente viver em paz ao lado do irmão. Mas Aiolos não parece tão conformado com a situação na qual se encontra.


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, já teria ficado rica.**_

A história também vai ser postada no Nyah!Fanfiction, na conta de mesmo nome que essa aqui.

 **Notinha:** Aiolos provavelmente ficou um desgraçado da vida, nada como o santo guerreiro que é. Me defendo atrás do fato de que aqui, ele é bem mais humano que o normal. Talvez um pouco OOC, mas foi interessante escrever com ele assim. :v

* * *

Já se passou quanto tempo desde que retornaram a vida? Uma semana? Dois meses? Aiolia ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava novamente em sua casa, com seu sagrado corpo transbordando de força e vitalidade. Embora tenham passado quatro anos fora de um corpo físico, os Cavaleiros de Ouro – com exceção de Dohko e Shion – retornaram com a mesma mentalidade e vigor de seus vinte – ou quase trinta, como Saga e Kanon – anos. É estranho pensar que está praticamente burlando o fluxo temporal, embora Dohko tenha passado anos e anos conservando sua juventude sob a casca de um ancião franzino.

O leonino esboçou um sorriso de satisfação. Estava vivo novamente, e acima de tudo, ao lado de seu irmão! Poderia finalmente ficar perto de Aiolos, levando a vida como duas pessoas – quase – normais. Quando o viu no salão do Templo de Atena, seu coração falhou um tanto de vezes necessárias para fazê-lo correr com força o suficiente para derrubar Aiolos no chão em meio ao abraço. Seu corpo tremeu de emoção, de todos os sentimentos possíveis, como o adolescente rebelde de anos atrás.

— Finalmente, irmão... — Sua voz soou distante, ainda imerso nos pensamentos. Não notou que o tempo estava voando e sua reunião com Saga no Salão do Grande Mestre seria em breve.

A única coisa que fora capaz de chamar sua atenção, foi o maldito italiano da casa abaixo gritando depois de quebrar a vidraçaria que estava produzindo. Sim, foram condenados a se tornarem quase cidadãos atenienses em sua profunda normalidade, com empregos de gente sã que preza pela vida. Daqui há alguns meses, era a sua vez de arranjar trabalho pelas ruas da vida. O garoto de Fênix, Ikki, ocuparia seu lugar aqui.

 **Uma vida comum** , fora o que o deus supremo deixara como condição de ressureição. Sem armaduras, sem missões, sem batalhas após resolverem todos os problemas possíveis e entregarem seus postos. Sem a vida que levavam.

Após se dar conta de que estava atrasado para a reunião, deu uma última olhada para a urna da Armadura de Leão, e agradeceu mentalmente Máscara da Morte.

...

Entrar novamente naquele salão causou terríveis calafrios em Aiolia, ainda mais por ser Saga a pessoa que estava ali dentro, embora oficialmente considerado o novo Grande Mestre, por testemunho de Shion de Áries no mundo etéreo. Tudo bem que anos se passaram, mas o leonino ainda não conseguiu esquecer por completo toda a desgraça que Saga havia jogado em sua família, seu irmão. A dor ainda gritava mais alto dentro de seu coração, abalado por todos os anos de rejeição e praticamente exílio.

Mas se a deusa e seu irmão perdoaram Saga, por que não deveria ao menos tentar? Difícil, mas Aiolia faria o possível para quebrar essa amargura intensa.

A porta se abriu com um rangido irritante que logo chamou a atenção da figura serena sentada no trono. Saga estava ali, observando Aiolia como mais que um companheiro de armas: Um líder.

Após ter se aproximado o suficiente, Aiolia se ajoelha diante de Saga. O outro o fitava com um olhar calmo, embora sua sobrancelha estivesse franzida. Provavelmente fora pelo seu atraso.

— É bom tê-lo aqui, Aiolia. O governo indiano entrou em contato conosco, pedindo auxílio para lidar com uma entidade ainda não identificada por eles. Mas segundo o que falaram, seu cosmo é forte o suficiente para dar trabalho a um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Embora não vá ser o caso. — Saga sorriu brevemente depois de ver o semblante incrédulo de Aiolia. — Você já foi com Shaka anos atrás por aquela região, então é o mais apto a lidar com o trabalho.

— Por que não envia Shaka? Com todo respeito, ele nasceu ali.

— Shaka já está lidando com Andrômeda, para ensiná-lo as técnicas necessárias tomar posse como Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Naquele momento, ambos haviam ficado em silêncio. Um a um, os antecessores estavam se afastando da santa missão de proteger o mundo no campo de batalha.

— Eu também sinto muito. Fui a única exceção por ter sido nomeado o Grande Mestre. Mas provavelmente, meus dias também estarão contados. — O suspiro de Saga saiu pesado demais. Não teria tanto tempo para ficar ao lado de Atena como queria, para auxiliá-la verdadeiramente na liderança do Santuário.

— Eu tenho fé nos garotos, Saga... — Aiolia se levantou e encarou o geminiano não mais com uma postura respeitosa, mas sim como se ambos carregassem nas costas uma cumplicidade de anos. — Nós dois temos irmãos para enfrentarmos juntos essa sina. Talvez não vá ser tão... Complicada.

Saga retribuiu o olhar, compreendendo. Poderia passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de Kanon, recompensando todo o tempo perdido por brigas e traições.

— Talvez. E Aiolia, entre nas acomodações de Sagitário e tente falar com Aiolos. Ele me pareceu estar muito esquisito esses tempos.

— Como assim? — indagou o loiro. — Ele estava satisfeito treinando ao ar livre. Ele não está esquisito, ele não pode, não é... — As palavras saíram completamente atropeladas pela afobação. — Não é... Possível. O que aconteceu?

— Eu realmente não sei. E não tenho nem como chamá-lo para beber. Estou ocupado na maior parte do tempo e, bem... Ele não pode. — O geminiano realmente gostaria de sair com o velho amigo. Bem, se Aiolos ainda o considerava um amigo depois de tê-lo perdoado, só uma conversa em algum dia livre para descobrir.

O Cavaleiro de Leão assentiu, pedindo licença para se retirar. Tinha uma _outra_ missão a fazer no momento.

...

" _Hello darkness, my old friend... I've come to talk with you again..."_

Aiolos encarava o teto como um namorado admirando sua musa em um vestido belíssimo. A rachadura no teto o hipnotizava de tal forma, que mesmo não querendo admitir, sabia que continuar assim só pioraria a sua situação. A música que tocava na estação do rádio também não ajudava muito.

Quando saía do treino, tomava banho e passava a maior parte do dia jogado na cama improvisada, já com o pijama. Que outro motivo havia para sair dali?

Todos da elite dourada, com exceção dele, já eram adultos. Seus corpos vigorosos no auge da maturidade e da beleza adulta. Mas o seu? Além de ter sua mentalidade de quatorze anos, seu corpo também continuou o mesmo de antes de sua morte.

Passou anos fora de um corpo apenas para retornar ao zero. Céus, sua mente e seu espírito já estão muito mais desenvolvidos que o de um garoto comum da sua idade: _Morreu_ por sua deusa, guiou os novos cavaleiros com sua fé e se sacrificou mais uma vez pelo mundo que ama. Mas não conseguia lidar com o fato de que agora é apenas um humano... Comum. E que nos documentos civis, Aiolia era o seu – _oh, não!_ – irmão mais velho.

Este mesmo irmão teria vergonha ao saber que o seu modelo de cavaleiro estava entrando em uma crise existencial por ser um adolescente em meio a um bando de marmanjo bem formados, cheios de ocupações de adultos como trabalhar ou sair com suas namoradas para um barzinho ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Aiolos de Sagitário, o mártir do Santuário... Deslocado em sua própria essência humana. Ah, o destino...

Sua cabeça já estava latejando de tanto pensar incessantemente na mesma coisa. Quando pediu vinho puro para o criado de Shura, que se disponibilizou em servi-lo por um tempo, o mesmo se negou a dar a bebida para – _desgraçado_ – um garoto de quatorze anos. Agora sabia como Aiolia se sentia quando sua própria pessoa negava um gole de liberdade para ele. Então o mesmo criado decidiu compensá-lo com uma lata de refrigerante de alguma marca imperialista dessas bandas do ocidente.

 _Que mil trovões caiam na minha cabeça agora_ , e fechou os olhos.

— IRMÃOZÃO!

 _Santa Atena!_

Só havia dado tempo para abrir os olhos e olhar para a porta aberta por um esbaforido Aiolia. Ele parecia tão tenso que a maçaneta da porta estava quase cedendo pela força do aperto. Viu que na outra mão, estava uma belíssima garrafa de vinho importada, que Máscara da Morte trouxe aos trancos e barrancos da Itália depois de quase ter sido barrado por causa de seu passaporte falsificado. Enfim.

— Salve, Aiolia... — Aiolos forçou o sorriso mais doce que conseguia dar no momento. Seu irmão caçula – oh, sim – não precisava lidar com mais problemas do que já tem, ainda mais daquele que cuidou do mesmo por toda sua infância.

— Posso me sentar? — O loiro apontou para uma cadeira no canto da parede, e Aiolos assentiu. Se acomodou com prazer. — Bem... Eu trouxe um presente para nós dois. Talvez, sei lá, comemorar o nosso primeiro ano juntos depois de tanto tempo! — Aiolia era outro que forçava muito bem suas boas emoções, como a risada "gostosa" que deu para espantar o nervosismo.

— Ahh... É pra gente? — Ok, Aiolos, ele já disse que sim. Mas não custava nada perguntar de novo para ter certeza.

— Hã... Sim. Se você quiser, claro. Era do Máscara da Morte, e ele tinha dado pro Shura. Só que sabe como é, ele quase não bebe essas coisas refinadas, então pedi pra ele. Gostou?

Os olhos de Aiolos brilharam pela primeira vez essa semana. Poderia finalmente beber como o adulto de... Vinte e oito ou trinta dois anos que era. Ou pelo menos deveria ser. Se sentou rapidamente na cama, ignorando o fato de que seu cabelo parecia um ninho recém-construído.

— Oras, vamos logo e me passa essa garrafa pra cá, seu danado! — A risada satisfeita do sagitariano animou o coração de Aiolia. Quando estava prestes a tocar a garrafa, ela fora rapidamente recolhida contra o peito do traidor.

— Espera! Eu esqueci que você não pode. — Leão riu, sem graça. Havia se esquecido que o irmão deveria apenas tomar diluído em água.

A expressão mortalizada de Aiolos o abalou de tal forma, que teve noção do que provavelmente Saga notou. Seu irmão mais velho estava tão abatido ao ponto de ficar frustrado por uma garrafa de vinho?

— Até você, meu irmão... — O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou resignado. Não precisava de mais provas para ver que teria de lidar com isso até completar seus atrasados dezoito anos.

— O que te incomoda, mano? Saga disse que você estava estranho.

— Você vai rir se eu te contar, Aiolia. Não sei como não riu depois dessa ceninha aqui. — Aiolos disse, massageando as têmporas com os dedos.

— Jamais iria rir de algum problema seu. Já me ajudou tanto no passado... Não irei te deixar sozinho agora, mano.

— Tudo bem... — O sagitariano mordeu o lábio inferior. — Olha, eu já fui considerado um traidor e um herói. Cuidei de você desde pequeno, enfrentei treinos pesados para me tornar um cavaleiro e proteger a paz desse mundo. Fiz isso tudo muito cedo, e me rendeu nomeações dignas de uma pessoa verdadeiramente... Santificada, por assim dizendo. Acho que passei tanto tempo preocupado apenas em salvar esse mundo maravilhoso e cheio de possibilidades, transformações, que eu esqueci que quando tudo isso acabasse, eu deveria ser apenas uma pessoa como qualquer outra. E quando essa realidade se concretizou agora, eu fiquei- Não, eu estou ainda assustado. E chateado. — Viu Aiolia erguer uma sobrancelha. — Tudo bem, pode rir. Eu me sinto como um bebê pra lidar de novo com esse mundo de cidadão da sociedade! Já faz tanto, tanto tempo... Eu não sei lidar com a vida como vocês sabem. Vocês vão sair pra beber, curtir, construir uma família e-

— Aiolos.

— Sim?

Aiolia observava o irmão com um sorriso torto. Nunca havia sentido vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo como essa de agora. Seu coração estava apertado de tal forma, que sentiu vontade de pular em cima do irmão.

— Todos nós estamos perdidos. — Essa frase foi essencial para focalizar a atenção do outro em si. — Saga está dividido entre seu posto e o seu irmão. Shaka está ocupando seu tempo ensinando a Shun todo o conhecimento de um herdeiro de Virgem. E o Máscara da Morte? Caramba, ele passa dia e noite fazendo peças de vidro pra vender no comércio! Nem parece aquele guerreiro violento que pegava cabeças mortas pelo chão. E eu... Eu nem sei com o que diabos eu vou trabalhar. Mesmo menor de idade, você tá mais bem guiado que todo mundo aqui. Você tem um coração forte, irmãozão. Vai seguir o mesmo barco que todo mundo. Não está nada deslocado aqui.

Os dois se olharam com sua cumplicidade fraternal de anos.

— E nós, Aiolos, somos humanos também. Temos nossos medos. Aliás, eu fico bem feliz que você voltou como um adolescente desesperado, porque eu não seria capaz de lidar com o fato de que o meu irmão é um cara inalcançável em pleno momento de destruição da vida de todo mundo como Cavaleiros. Aí sim nós iríamos te excluir! — Dessa vez, Aiolia gargalhou com vontade e sentiu as lágrimas se formarem no canto de seus olhos verdes, buscando acalmar a respiração. — Ai ai... Mano?

— Então eu fiquei me torturando pra nada?

— É.

— Então eu posso beber o vinho?

— Não.

— ...

Aiolia se levantou da cadeira, dando tapinhas no ombro esquerdo de Aiolos.

— Quando eu voltar da Índia, podemos ir no cinema comer uma pipoquinha, assistir um filminho...

— Não me provoca, seu gato malandro. — O sagitariano acabou caindo na risada. Após ter se levantado da cama, percebeu que Aiolia estava centímetros bem mais alto que ele. Um lembrete de sua mocidade, mais uma vez. — Mas se bem que faz um tempo que eu estava afim de sair com o meu _maninho_.

— Não se preocupa, a gente vai arranjar uma carteirinha de meia pra sua idade, _irmãozinho_. — disse Aiolia antes de sair com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e deixar Aiolos sozinho no quarto.

— Vai ter volta, vacilão. — murmurou o mais velho.


End file.
